UCW Beach Brawl 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fourth edition of UCW's biggest event of the summer.
1. Chapter 1

_Tonight, history will be made and wrestling's glory will reach new highs..._

_It's a night everybody will remember for a long time..._

_Now, UCW presents the biggest show of summer..._

_BEACH BRAWL!_

* * *

We're at Huntington Beach, California where a ring is posted on the beach with stands filled with a crowd around it and a build up like at Wrestlemania 28 over the ring.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to UCW Beach Brawl! I'm Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior and we're live at the beach!"

"It's always good to come back here and enjoy the warm sun on the beach!" Bobby happily said. "I would've brought my swimsuit, but the boss doesn't want me to!"

"And I thank him for that. Anyways, let's kick things off with some triple tag team action!"

**SIERRA**

**HOTEL**

**INDIA**

**ECHO**

**LIMA**

**DELTA...**

**...THE NEW SHIELD!**

**(The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

"The following contest is a six-man tag team match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The place went wild as they entered by the crowd and jumped over the barricade before entering the ring where they pressed one fist against each other's and waiting for their opponents.

**(Into The Ocean)**

"And their opponents! First, from the Deep Blue Sea, they are 2/3 of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

The two masked wrestlers were cheered as they came on the entrance ramp and waited for their partner.

**(Funky fighter)**

"And their partner, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the third of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, CAPTAIN PARTY!"

The dancing wrestler arrived and high-fived his partners before they ran in the ring together. The champs gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Captain Party started the match with Ajax and the two went for a clinch which saw the Ghost Fox knocked Captian Party over his shoulder. He then ran in the ropes and went for a running boot which Captian Party ducked and then started dancing all around Ajax, dodging his attacks, and finishing by slapping his butt in his face, making the audience laugh.

He went for a clothesline which Captain Party ducked and hit him in the face with a Running Hip Attack. The Ghost Fox groaned but decided to tag Raptor in while Captain Party decided to tag El Piranha.

The two wrestlers locked in a clinch and struggled for a bit before breaking up and instead decided to go for shoulder tackles at a turn which didn't affect any of them.

Raptor instead ran, ducked a clothesline, and knocked El Piranha down with a jumping clothesline. He lifted him for a Samoan Drop which Piranha countered into a Neckbreaker and rolled in his corner to tag Shark Boy 2.

Raptor tagged Furno at the same time and the two locked hands for a strength test which Shark Boy was winning until Furno turned it into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Furno went for a clothesline which Shark Boy countered into a Hangman Neckbreaker before tagging Captain Party which climbed a top turnbuckle to hit Furno in the face with a Diving Hip Attack followed by a running one in the face and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Captain Party placed Furno in a corner and then tagged Shark Boy with whom he hit a few corner clotheslines and hip attacks before leaving as Shark Boy applied the Romero Special submission move. Furno ended up breaking free and Shark Boy tagged El Piranha who hit him with a kick in the back.

El Piranha hit a few jabs to Furno's head before lifting him for a Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Ajax and Raptor jumped in in time to break the pin which led to Shark Boy and Captain Party coming to knock them out of the ring. Piranha tagged Captain Party who caught Furno with a Bridging Half-and-half Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Captain Party grabbed Furno's leg from behind to apply his Ankle Lock. Furno quickly reversed it into a Victory Roll before any damage could be done to it.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Furno tagged Raptor who charged into El Piranha with a Spear after he got in and tried to help Captain Party. As this last one rested in a corner, Raptor hit him with multiple corner clotheslines before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and hitting a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Raptor hit an uppercut to Captain Party's jaw before catching him with a Samoan Drop and another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Raptor went for a Superman Punch which Captain Party countered with a Hip Attack to his face and went to tag El Piranha. Raptor, meanwhile, tagged Furno who ran and caught Piranha with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches to the face.

He then caught him from behind with The Purge (Cross Rhodes) and tried to follow with a Dirty Deeds which Piranha countered with a Side Suplex right on Furno's head. Furno managed to tag Ajax who got on the assault, hitting many blows to Piranha's face.

He then hit a Superkick to his face and climbed to follow with a Phoenix Splash, but Piranha caught him in a Back-to-belly Piledriver position and, with help from Shark Boy who jumped from the apron, hit a Pushed Into The Abyss with the pin as Captain Party jumped out onto Furno and Raptor with a Top Con Hilo.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Triple Tag Champions, CAPTAIN PARTY, SHARK BOY 2, AND EL PIRANHA!"

The trio celebrated their victory and started dancing together.

"Wow! I admit that I kinda underestimated these three junior heavyweights when I said they wouldn't win against the New Shield!" Joey said with rubbing the back of his head in surprise.

"You own me fifty dollars for losing your bet!" Bobby said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Leap Faith)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first, from Mexico City, New Mexico, "The Feisty Lucha" ELENA HOPE!"

She got cheered as she came to the ring and flipped inside from the apron.

**(Mix)**

"And her partner, from the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SLYLA THE OWL!"

She came out to positive reception, clapping in fans' hands before getting in the ring where she posed with her false wings. She then removed them before exchanging a hug with Elena.

**(Soft and Strong)**

"And their opponents! First, from Suzhou, China, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING!"

She came out to positive reception and showed some martial arts moves before waiting for her partner.

**(Dragon Breath)**

"And her partner, from Tianjin, China, she's the other half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The Young Dragon was cheered as she and Mei Ling nodded at each other before running into the ring. There, they gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Sly went in her corner as Elena started for her team while Mei Ling started for her. She ducked a clothesline from Elena and dropkicked her in a corner before tagging Sarah in and laying on her four limbs to allow her to hit Elena with a Jump Clothesline.

Sarah then locked her in a Last Chancery before Mei Ling ran in the ropes and hit an Handpsring Dropkick to her head. As Elena retreated outside and Slyla checked after her, both champions charged into them with Suicide Dives.

Sarah then brought Elena into the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on her with a Diving Crossbody. Mei Ling then tagged her in and she Body Slammed Elena before getting on a top turnbuckle.

However, Slyla jumped on the occasion to make her fall with a Step-up Enzuigiri and allowing Elena to catch her from there with a Super Hurricanrana.

Elena then tagged Slyla who applied a snapmare to Mei Ling followed by a headlock. She managed to get back up, break free and ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Sly ducked and then ran in the ropes to catch her with a Springboard Tornado DDT.

She then tagged Elena in and together, they Irish Whipped Mei Ling before catching her with a Double Hip Toss followed by a double backflip with a Double Dropkick. Sly then ran in the ropes and caught Mei Ling with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

Elena then made Mei Ling sit on a top turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but Mei Ling pushed her back, causing her to fall on her back, and jumped on her with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. She then rolled in her corner to tag Sarah who dropkicked Sly off his corner before putting Elena in a Tree Of Woe position.

She then Irish Whipped Mei Ling to allow her to hit Elena's head with a baseball slide followed by a running dropkick from Mei Ling. This last one then ran in a corner and jumped outside on Sly.

Meanwhile, Mei Ling got on the apron and hit Elena with a Springboard Elbow Smash before running in the ropes and catching her with her Jade Rain (Springboard Double Knee Stomp) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING AND SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The Prodigy and Young Dragon happily took their belts and hugged each other before shaking hands with Slyla and Elena out of sportsmanship.

"A great aerial battle which is ultimately won by Mei Ling and Sarah Steamboat!" Joey said.

"I got a feeling these two will hold onto these belts for a VERY long time!" Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, he represents the Bullet Club: UCW, "The New Bone Soldier" KEN KATANA!"

Walking into the ring under the cheers, he removed his Bone Soldier mask and smirked as he pretended to shoot with a pistol and then turned toward the entrance ramp.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Canadian champ came out under the cheers and took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and posing. He then turned toward the ref who called for the bell, starting the match.

Ken wasted no time going for a clothesline which Zack ducked and hit him with a dropkick that knocked him into a corner. There, he delivered many blows to Ken's head before running and hitting an Algonquin Boot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ken retreated outside the ring and Zack followed. The Bone Soldier chopped his chest before Irish Whipping him toward the security barricade onto which he jumped and then back on Ken with a Diving Moonsault.

The champ then brought Ken back in the ring, chopping his chest while he was in a corner, and Irish Whipping him in the opposite one. However, Ken jumped out on the apron, slipped below the bottom rope and between Zack's legs, rolled out on the opposite apron, hit a shoulder in Zack's stomach, and finished his combo by jumping on him with a Springboard Diving Seated Senton.

The New Bone Solider stomped multiple times on Zack while he was resting in a corner before applying a snapmare followed by a kick to the back. As Zack rested in a corner, Ken charged and blocked a boot counter before pushing Zack's legs out on the middle rope and running in the ropes to slid out of the ring by the bottom rope, catching Zack with a German Suplex in the process.

After he got back in the ring, both men traded blows and kicks until Ken got the upper hand and ran in the ropes for a Handspring Back Elbow which Zack ducked and replied with a Handspring Enzuigiri to his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Ken rested against the ropes, Zack hit him with a 619 followed by a Springboard Forearm Smash, a Standing Shooting Star Press, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack started delivering kicks to Ken's chest until this last one blocked his leg and hit a back elbow to his face. He then ran in the ropes to receive a dropkick from Zack who backflipped and followed with an Enzuigiri which Ken ducked and went for a Shining Wizard that Zack countered with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ken reversed the roll-up into a Crossface submission hold which lasted for a moment before Zack managed to put his foot on the rope and force the break. Ken put Zack on a top turnbuckle for a Superplex but Zack escaped and forced Ken's head backward for a Superkick.

However, Ken interrupted Zack with a boot to the face and performed a Diving Moonsault with Zack catching him in a Tombstone Piledriver position. The New Bone Soldier managed to reverse the hold so that he was the one holding Zack and applied a Tombstone transitioned into a Double Knee Buster to the chest and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ken immediately locked Zack into his Crossface submission hold once again. As it seemed Zack was going to give up, he managed to stand up while holding Ken and slammed him down head first on the mat which forced him to let go.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After resting for a while, both wrestlers started trading blows - slow at first, then faster - until Ken got the upper hand. After hs topped, Zack angrily tossed his headband away, Superkicked Ken's face, and caught him with a Lift Reverse DDT.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Ken with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack managed to catch Ken with his Ontario Ride and tried to follow with his Parry Sound Express which Ken countered with a knee strike to his face and a Reverse Frakensteiner. As both wrestlers were laying down, the crowd chanted: "This is wrestling!"

After both men got on their knees, Ken ran in the ropes and got surprised by an impressive C4 out of nowhere from Zack who immediately ran in the ropes and followed with his Parry Sound Express and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Canadian champion happily took his belt and went to celebrate with fans at ringside.

"Wow! I thought that Peterson's luck would run out tonight, but looks like I was wrong!" Bobby said.

"It has nothing to do with luck; this young boy is just an awesome wrestler who deserve the Canadian belt...and also all the followers on his Youtube gaming channel!" Joey happily said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(GORE!)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from parts unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, GORE!"

He arrived driving a Bullet Club themed snow jet ski and walked into the ring where he posed before waited for his opponent.

**(Break)**

"And his opponent, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors and the UCW. U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The PWS leader got cheered as he made his way toward the ring with a smirk and swinging his barbwired baseball bat around. Once inside, he was forced to give it to the ref before removing his jacket and giving his belt to the ref.

The ref called for the bell and Chris immediately kicked Gore in the guts before grabbing him in a headlock, getting pushed in the ropes, and hitting a shoulder tackle which didn't affect Gore. The BC leader just scoffed and chopped Chris' chest before grabbing him in a headlock.

Chris pushed him with the ropes and received a shoulder tackle that, unlike his own attempt, knocked him down on the mat. Chris retreated outside the ring as Gore chuckled and followed him. Chris kicked him in the guts and tried to Irish Whip him, but got reversed and sent crashing into the security barricade.

After that, Gore chopped his chest twice before going for a clothesline which Chris ducked, letting him crash into the steel pose. Chris then grabbed his arm and trapped it in the barricade before kicking it, making Gore twitch in pain.

He repeated the same process, this time with a dropkick for extra-damage, and got back in the ring, hoping to win via count-out. However, Gore managed to get back in while holding his arm in pain and Chris immediately started attacking it once again.

Gore fought back with a chop, but it caused more damage to his arm than his opponent, this last one pushing him shoulder first into the corner for more damage. He then slammed his bad arm onto the ground before following with a Standing Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris put his fingers in Gore's eyes for a brief moment before locking him into a Straightjacket hold. After 2 full minutes and despite the pain in his bicep, Gore managed to break free and caught Chris with a Side Suplex.

After resting a bit, he knocked Chris down with two shoulder tackles before Irish Whipping him in the ropes, looking to hit a clothesline, but Chris rolled outside. Gore just smirked and ran out into him with a Top con Hilo before bringing him back in and jumping on him with a Slingshot Double Knee Stomp from the apron and ultimately, a Deadweight Lift German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore grabbed Chris and lifted him for a suplex which he had to stop because of his bicep, giving Chris the chance to hit his head with his boot. However, Gore simply pushed him back into a corner and hit him with multiple lariats. He marked a pause to remove his elbow pad and ran in the opposite corner and back into Chris with a strong running corner clothesline.

Gore then grabbed Chris by the throat and gave an evil smirk in his face before going for a Gorilla Press which he interrupted because of his hurt bicep, giving Chris the chance to Superkick his stomach. He then hit Gore with a corner clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris grabbed Gore's damaged arm and locked it into a Fujiwara Armbar, making him shout in pain. Luckily, he quickly escaped by rolling and pushing Chris in a corner. He tried to charge at the BC leader who hit a Bicycle Kick to his head before running in the ropes and getting thrown out on the apron.

There, Gore went for a shoulder charge which Chris dodged and kicked his head and stunned his bad arm on the top rope. He then got out on the apron and grabbed Gore's bad arm before jumping and slamming it down on the security barricade, making him scream loud in pain.

He then got back in the ring, hoping to win via count-out once again, but Gore came back in before the 20 seconds count again. As he sat in a corner, Chris ran into him with a Running Sitting Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris ran into the ropes for a clothesline and Gore hit a lariat simultaneously, making both men stumble backward. Pushing a battle cry, they did the same thing again twice, always to the same result, until Gore ducked Chris and hit him with a Venom clothesline.

Screaming again, Caesar went for a second Venom Clothesline which Chris countered with a Side Slam and followed by lifting the BC leader on his shoulders for a Broken Barrier and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed, Chris tried to follow with his Brother Andrew which Gore escaped from and caught Chris with a Gory Neckbreaker. As both men were laying down, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

They soon weakly got back up and started exchanging blows until Gore delivered elbow smashes that knocked the wind out of Chris. He then ran in the ropes and got caught by a lariat from Chris that made him flip and then immediately followed with his Brother Andrew and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The PWS weakly rose his hands victoriously as he was joined by Damian, Chuck, and Shinji Honda who celebrated with him.

After they left, the Bullet Club: UCw members arrived and stared at Gore. For a moment, no one said anything...before they all hugged together, laying the clan's flag down in the middle of the ring and posing for the crowd who chanted: "Thank you, BC!"

"And this is the end of the Bullet Club: UCW, ladies and gentlemen," Joey said.

"Joey...those guys were a-hole...so why I feel so sad?" Bobby asked.

"Because for all the bad they did, they also brought a lot of good for UCW," Joey responded. "For their last moment, I'm gonna say it for the first time...1 SWEET!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Dangerous)**

"The following contest is a Submission Match for the UCW Women's TV Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, BROOKE DANGER!"

The fighter came out to a chorus of boos which didn't bother her at all. She walked into the ring where she did some warm-ups, tossed her towel in a corner, and then waited for her opponent.

**(Submission)**

"And her opponent, from Romania, Greece, "The Submission Diva" NATASHA!"

The champ came out into the cheers as she rose her hands and elegantly walked into the ring, posing for the crowd before giving her belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two women wasted no time starting to struggle around in a brawl all over the place until Brooke caught Natasha into a leg lock which she quickly escaped by reaching for the ropes and forcing the break.

The two women chuckled and were going for another clinch, but Natasha surprised Brooke with a leg takedown and a leg lock of her own which Brooke also escaped by quickly reaching for the ropes.

Brooke knocked Natasha down with a shoulder tackle followed by a body slam and a kick behind the head. As the Submission Diva went to rest in a corner, Brooke went to deliver many jabs and kicks before following with three running corner clotheslines before and a German Suplex.

Brooke then caught Natasha and applied a Side Suplex before tossing her out of the ring and jumping out on him with a Plancha. He then Irish Whipped Natasha hard into the security barricade and followed with a suplex on the outside floor before bringing her back in the ring and started kicking her chest repeatedly.

As she went for a Roundhouse Kick to his head, Natasha ducked and replied with a dropkick quickly followed by a Neckbreaker. The Submission Diva then caught Brooke from behind with a Million Dollar Dream submission hold.

After struggling for a while, Brooke managed to toss Natasha over her shoulder. After that, she kicked Brooke in the guts and went for a Powerbomb which the Submission Diva reversed into a Yoshitonic Roll followed by a Sharpshooter submission hold.

Brooke managed to reach for the ropes after 30 seconds and then went for another Superkick which Natasha dodged and retreated in a corner where Brooke charged for a Flying Corner Clothesline, only for her to move out of the way, letting her crash headfirst into the corner.

Not giving up, Brooke went for another attack which Natasha interrupted with a Big Boot to the face and then ran in the ropes to hit Brooke with a Spear. She then grabbed Brooke's legs and applied a Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold. Brooke screamed in pain a lot but eventually smashed Natasha's face until she let go of the hold.

Brooke went to stomp on Natasha's arm to break it, but the Submission Diva rolled away and caught her in a Sleeper Hold submission move. Brooke struggled for a moment before hitting her back in the corner multiple times to make him let go and, after, clotheslined her out of the ring to charge for a successful Suicide Dive.

As the ref wasn't looking, Natasha suddenly grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring and smashed right into Brooke's leg and face with it, busting her open. She then brought her back in the ring and applied the Figure Four Leg Lock.

Brooke fought for two minutes...but the pain of the match along with the blood she lost caused her to pass out.

"Here's your winner by submission and still UCW Women's TV Champion, NATASHA!"

The crowd gave a mix reception as the Submission Diva rose her title belt and smirked, happy of the way she won.

"Hey! She used a weapon when the ref wasn't looking! That's unfair!" Joey complained.

"Unfortunately, the Submission Diva isn't known for playing fair in her matches. Even Brooke Danger couldn't defeat her in her territory," Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Heavy)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Bagwell McBeef and Brick Wall, HEAVY WALL!"

The crowd cheered for the two big guys as they made their way into the ring and posed together.

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES & PSYCHO X!"

The lights turned blood red as the two champs came out through a wall of fire. They made their way to the ring as the fans chanted along the theme. Once inside, they shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!" before giving their belts to a visibly intimidated ref.

Ben and Bagwell started while their respective partner got in their corner. They locked into a clinch which saw them struggling for a while before Bagwell managed to push Ben back.

Bagwell charged but Ben grabbed his waist and tried to lift him up which was impossible with Bagwell's weight. The big guy instead gave him elbows in the face until he let go.

Ben got mad and charged again to get caught by a Flapjack from Bagwell who followed with an elbow drop on the Vampiric Assassin's back. Bagwell then gave him strikes and stomps while he was in a corner before Irish Whipping him to the opposite one, but Ben reversed it and charged, only to receive Bagwell's boot to the face.

Ben tagged Psycho X in and he charged at Bagwell who caught him with a shoulder tackle before slamming his head in his corner and tagged Brick Wall in with who he double Irish Whipped Psycho X in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle followed by a Running Senton from Bagwell and a Big Splash from Brick Wall with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Brick Wall pushed Pyscho X in a corner and chopped his chest twice before applying a body slam and tagged Bagwell who jumped on Psycho X from the apron with a Springboard Elbow Drop before screaming: "I'm still hungry!"

He then held Psycho X in a front face lock before tagging Brick Wall who scratched Psycho X's back, causing him to groan in pain. He then received a kick in the guts from Psycho X who followed with a series of kicks and blows before running in the ropes and getting pushed up in the air by Bobby who followed with a Leg Drop.

He then applied a snapmare before tagging Bagwell who ran for a Running Crossbody on Psycho X and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Bagwell once again tagged Brick Wall in and he applied a Body Slam to Psycho X on Wall's knee before they took a pose to make the crowd cheer. Bagwell then left the ring as Wall started giving punches to Psycho X as if he was a boxer before running in the ropes.

However, Ben caught his feet from outside and dragged him out before trying to smash him, but Wall blocked and punched his head back. As he got on the apron, Psycho X grabbed him by the throat and Chokeslammed him down on the outside floor.

The two men laughed evilly before Ben went to bring Wall back inside the ring for Psycho X to assault him with stomps before tagging Ben and applied a snapmare followed by a Springboard Swanton from the apron by Psycho X.

Ben kept attacking Wall with stomps before grabbing his head and rubbing all across a top rope which seemed to hurt.

Psycho X then held him in his corner as Ben charged shoulder first into his stomach and tagged Psycho X in for a kick to his back. Wall started fighting back with blows to Ben before this last one pushed him back in a corner with violent kicks until the ref stopped him.

Psycho X then slammed Wall in his corner before tagging Platty with who he applied a Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ben tagged Psycho X who grabbed Wall and held him in place for Ben to go for his Killshot (Curb Stomp), but Wall pushed forward and Ben accidentally hit the move on his own partner instead. Wall took the chance to hit a Discuss Lariat to Ben and pushed him out of the ring.

Wall then tagged Bagwell with whom he applied the Avalanche (Powerslam/DDT combination) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, HEAVY WALL!"

The two big guys beamed happily as they were given their title belts and hugged each other under the cheers of the crowd.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Bagwell MgBeef and Brick Wall defeated Ben Jones and Psycho X to win their very first title in UCW!" Joey beamed.

"The dark era of UCW's tag team divison brought by these two is over; it's the start of a lighter one with Heavy Wall!" Bobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is a No Disqualification Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Puerto Rico, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The former International and Epix Heavyweight Champion came out under the cheers as he chewed on an apple before getting in the ring and tossing it into the crowd.

**(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, representing the Arcaders, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

The champ came out with a Samus-themed dress from Metroid Prime and even had a replica of Samus' famous hand laser cannon. Once in the ring, he removed both his false helmet and laser pistol replica before giving his ref to the belt who showed it and called for the bell.

The champion and challengers stared at each other and exchanged a bump-fist before trading blows. Ramon got the upper hand and hit chops to Bobby's chest before running in the ropes and getting caught with an End Of Days from Bobby.

Bobby then clotheslined Ramon out of the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive. After this, both men started brawling across the crowd and all the way down to the beach. Eventually, they made it to one of the four pillars holding the stage above the ring and Ramon slammed Bobby's head against it.

He then decided to climb the pillar very high and jumped from there all the way down on Bobby with a Diving Moonsault. This caused the crowd to start chanting: "Holy shit!"

Ramon then brought Bobby back at ringside and slammed his head on the security barricade before getting away and charging for a Cannonball. However, Bobby moved out of the way, letting Ramon crash into the security barricade.

As both men got back in the ring, Bobby hit a chop block to the back of Ramon's leg, making him scream in pain, before dragging him to the steel pose and slamming his bad leg multiple times against it. He then applied a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold onto his bad leg.

He even transitioned it into an STFU for extra effect but Ramon elbowed him in the face to make him let go. Bobby then took a boxer pose and started giving boxing jabs to Ramon's face like Little Mac from Punch-Out! before going for his 3 Star Punch which Ramon interrupted with a Spinning Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ramon got on top of Bobby and delivered violent blows to his head before the champ retreated in a corner where Ramon continued his assault. The Arcader retreated outside the ring and Ramon jumped out on him with a Plancha.

He then lifted Bobby and dropped him balls first on the security barricade, making him groan in pain, and knocked him down with a clothesline. He then brought him back in the ring for another clothesline followed by a Gutbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon climbed a top turnbuckle only for Bobby to push him out of the ring and then went to grab a steel chair to slam Ramon's back with it, making him groan in pain. As the crowd chanted: "We want tables!" Bobby obliged and reached a wooden table from under the ring which he opened.

The champ hit a Sonic Boom (slap to the ears) to Ramon to stun him before suplexing him right through the wooden table. He then brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Bobby hit Ramon with a Donkey Kong Lariat (Discuss Lariat) before climbing a turnbuckle and hitting his Revali's Gale (Frog Splash) followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Bobby dragged Ramon over the corner and once again slammed his bad leg against the steel pose before applying a Steel Pose Figure Four Leg Lock that made him scream in pain. After letting go, Bobby dragged Ramon outside and placed his bad leg into a steel chair before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping from up there all the way down on the steel chair, making Ramon scream and twitch in pain even more.

After they got back in the ring, Ramon blocked a chair shot from Bobby and tossed the steel chair back in his face before taking a moment to rest. As Bobby rested in a corner, Ramon hit him with two corner clotheslines and went for a third one which Bobby interrupted with a clothesline that made Ramon flip.

As both men laid down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting up, they started trading blows to each other's head - slow at first, then faster - until Ramon started delivering jabs to Bobby's head. Eventually, the Arcader kicked Ramon in the guts and went for a DDT which Ramon countered by pushing the two of them out of the ring.

Bobby managed to grab another wooden table from under the table and placed it in a corner in hopes of Powerslamming Ramon through it. However, the challenger broke free and hit a violent Sucker Punch to Bobby'S face which made him collapse against the table. Seeing his chance, Ramon walked away and ran into him with a Cannonball through the table. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

He then grabbed another table from under the ring which he opened and Powerbombed Bobby through it before bringing him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ramon was shocked that Bobby kicked out but then lifted him on his shoulders for a Helicopter Spin which lasted for a while before a dizzy Ramon stopped and locked Bobby in a Boston Crab submission hold.

After 1 minute and 30 seconds, Bobby escaped by poking Ramon in the eyes and grabbing his legs to apply a Cloverleaf submission hold. Despite the pain in his bad leg, Ramon managed to roll and hit another Sucker Punch to Bobby's face which made him let go.

After both men got back up, Ramon ran and ducked a clothesline from Bobby before bouncing his head on the top rope to hit a Bouncing Lariat to Bobby. He then went for his X-Backstabber which Bobby countered into his Game Revolution and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

Bobby rose weakly but happily with his title belt as Video Man and Jimmy Joystick arrived to celebrate with him.

"That was a violent encounter; I'm not used to see this side of Ramon or Bobby!" Joey said.

"Everybody has a dark side, Joey; especially during a No DQ Match," Bobby said with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Black Swan)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The Black Swan came out to mix reception but didn't really care as he only came to win his very first solo title and prove everyone wrong.

**(Born In China)**

"And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW International Champion, KAVZ!"

The champ came out under loud cheers from the crowd and got into the ring where he showed some martial arts moves before giving his belt to the ref and glaring at Chavez. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers simply glared at each other in silence for a while before trading blows. Despite Kavz' ardor, Chavez got the upper hand thanks to his size and pushed the champ in a corner. There, he went for a clothesline which Kavz ducked and hit a chop to his chest followed by palm strikes.

He then tried to Irish whip him in the opposite corner but got reversed and jumped to catch Chavez' head between his feet and pulling up to hit a dropkick to his face which knocked him back.

He then charged at the Black Swan who caught him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex before pulling him in a corner and hitting a few chops. He then lifted him for a suplex and Kavz hit a few knee strikes to the top of his head which didn't prevent him from hitting the move.

The Black Swan stomped on Kavz' head before lifting him on a top turnbuckle and holding his throat. The ref asked Chavez to let go of Kavz which gave this last one enough time to catch him with an Armbar in the ropes, causing damage to Chavez' arm.

The champ eventually let go and got back in the ring where he ducked a clothesline from Chavez and hit him in the face with a Disaster Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Chavez rested in a corner, Kavz hit him with a chop before climbing on him for a ten hit combo. However, Chavez grabbed him by the throat before he could go for the tenth hit and applied a Two-handed Running Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez stomped violently on Kavz before lifting him for his Future Shock DDT but Kavz pushed him back in a corner before he could apply it. The Black Swan grabbed his legs to pull him down and went for a Slingshot in the corner, but Kavz managed to land on the second turnbuckle and then jumped back on Chavez with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Chavez retreated outside the ring to rest, Kavz followed and the two of them traded chops until the Black Swan decided to lift Kavz and drop him headfirst on the security barricade.

He then grabbed him in his arms and violently swung him against the security barricade which caused a lot of damage to Kavz' back. After that, Chavez went for a headbutt which Kavz avoided, letting him hit his head against the still pose and busting himself open in the process.

Kavz then removed the floor protections to expose the concrete floor and tried to suplex Chavez on it, but he broke free and lifted the champ in a Powerbomb position for a Running Powerbomb which Kavz reversed into a DDT right on the concrete floor and making the crowd chant: "Holy shit!"

After resting for a moment, both wrestlers got back in the ring and Chavez begged Kavz to stop, but the champ didn't listen and stomped on him. He then delivered a Spin Kick to his face before running in the ropes for a second Disaster Kick which Chavez ducked and replied with a Claymore to Kavz' face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chavez pulled Kavz on a top turnbuckle and climbed for a Superlex, but Kavz resisted and hit his face, making him fall in a Tree of Woe position. Kavz was about to hit his Diving Double Foot Stomp to Chavez' chest, but the Black Swan rose up and grabbed the champ's collar to make him flip hard onto the mat.

After resting for a while and getting back up, both men started trading blows until Chavez kicked Kavz in the guts and lifted him for a suplex which Kavz countered into a sleeper hold. The champ tried to transition it into a Dragon Sleeper submission hold which Chavez countered into an Alabama Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Kavz weakly crawled on his four limbs, Chavez ran and hit a second Claymore to the side of his head followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chavez was shocked that Kavz kicked out of his finisher twice. He immediately grabbed Kavz to apply a Sitting Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chavez was getting desperate and, as Kavz rested in a corner, charged at him. However, the champ dodged and caught him with a Fisherman Buster and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The champ started delivering all sorts of kicks to a kneeling Chavez, ending with a Shining Wizard. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Moonstomp which Chavez dodged and hit Kavz right in the face with a third Claymore. He then lifted him up for a Future Shock DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW International Champion, CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Black Swan smirked and took his very first solo title belt while standing victoriously over Kavz.

"Oh my gosh! He did it! Chavez Rabodo defeated Kavz and won the International Championship!" Joey exclaimed.

"After such a long time, he won his very first solo title!" Bobby added with a smile. "The era of the Black Swan has begun!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

The former Bullet Club: UCW leader came out to positive reception as he got in the ring and pointed his finger like a gun.

**(Dark Rising)**

"And his opponent, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He got cheered as he got into the ring and posed before giving his belt to the ref who showed and called for the bell, starting the match.

They walked around a bit before Shinji went to grab Perkins, but he ducked, so Shinji spat in his face instead. This angered him and he charged at Shinji who threw him out on the apron.

There, Perkins tried to smash Shinji who ducked and stunned his head on the top rope to make him fall and seemingly went for a Top Con Hilo but stopped at the last moment to take a pose instead.

As Perkins came back in, he received a kick in the guts from Shinji who then Irish Whipped him in a corner where he back jumped behind Shinji and caught him with an arm drag followed by another one.

He then jumped behind him with a Springboard Moonsault followed by a Fireman's Carry Roll and a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle. As Shinji rolled out on the apron, Perkins ran quickly to knock him off, sending him to crash into the security barricade.

He then got outside and chopped Shinji's chest before slamming his head on the apron and put him against the security barricade before trying to Irish Whip him on the opposite one, but Shinji reversed, sending him to crash back first instead.

Shinji then Irish Whipped him in the barricade again before dropkicking his leg. He then made the leg in question rest on the barricade before getting on the apron and hitting a Missile Dropkick on his leg, causing him to scream in pain.

Shinji rolled back in the ring and, luckily, Perkins managed to get back in too before the count of 20. Shinji grabbed his leg and smashed it on the mat multiple times before locking in a Reversed Figure Four.

Perkins managed to get to the ropes to force the break and, as Shinji got him back up, he fought back with a chop to his chest followed by a punch and a headbutt. Shinji answered with a kick to his damaged leg and followed with a Chinbuster immediately followed by a Running Dropkick on it.

He then locked in a real Figure Four Leglock and it took around 15 seconds for Perkins to catch the ropes. Shinji then Irish Whipped him in the ropes, but he reversed which gave him the opportunity to dropkick his damaged leg again.

As Perkins rested in a corner, Shinji hit his head with a running dropkick that allowed him to flip outside on the apron and tried to follow with a rope-aided dropkick, but Perkins rolled out of the way and caught him from behind with a Famouser which hurt his leg a bit.

He then went for a smash which Shinji interrupted with a kick to his damaged leg and ran in the ropes to be caught with a back body drop. As Shinji sat in a corner, Perkins went for a Running Knee Strike, but he rolled out of the way, letting him hurt his knee.

This allowed Shinji to hit his dropkick followed by a rope-aided dropkick from the apron. He then climbed up to go for a Superplex, but Perkins slipped past his legs and lifted him in a Powerbomb position. Shinji smashed his head to force him to let go and kicked his damaged leg once more before trying to go for his Springboard Tornado DDT, but Perkins broke free and hit him with a jump knee strike under the chin.

Perkins then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shinji with a Diving Crossbody which made him roll outside the ring. Perkins took his chance on jumped out on him with an Asai Moonsault from the top rope.

As he brought him back in the ring, Shinji surprised Perkins with a dropkick on his bad leg while he was between the ropes. He then got outside on the apron and tried to apply a German Suplex on the outside, but Perkins held on the ropes and pushed him back with elbow smashes.

As Shinji charged at him, Perkins caught him with a Tiger Suplex on the apron. He then Irish Whipped him in the security barricade and, as he sat down, charged at him with another running knee strike to the face.

He then brought him back in the ring where he tried to apply a suplex, but Shinji hit the top of his head with a knee as he lifted him and managed to catch him with his Springboard Tornado DDT instead.

After weakly getting back up, both men started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster - until Shinji kicked Perkins' damaged leg and once again hit him with a Chinbuster followed by a running dropkick on it.

He then hit a clothesline on the back of his damaged leg before locking in a Reverse Kneebar that made him scream in pain. It took him a whole minute, but he managed to reach for the ropes and force the break, though the damage has already been done.

Shinji put Perkins on a top corner and went for a Hurricanrana from there which Perkins countered into a Powerbomb. He immediately grabbed him afterward and applied another Powerbomb with a Jackknife cover.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins went for his Perkinsdriver, but Shinji broke free and hit a Roundhouse Kick on his head which didn't prevent him from hitting a clothesline that made Shinji flip. He tried once more to hit his Perkinsdriver again, but Shinji countered it with his Dark Rising out of nowhere.

As Shinji rested in a corner, Perkins managed to get back up and charged at him to receive an Enzuigiri counter to the head. Perkins angrily tried a jump knee strike which Shinji ducked and ran in the ropes to catch him with another Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

Shinji rose his belt in victory. Chris Blake, Chuck Woods, and Damian joined him to celebrate.

"Wow! What an amazing match!" Joey beamed.

"First, Gore loses to Chris Blake, now Gore loses to Shinji Honda," Bobby stated. "The Pro Wrestling Saviors are on fire tonight!"


	10. Chapter 10

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

He was pretty well-received as he bowed to everyone and got into the ring to perform some flips around.

**(Get me out)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, he is the UCW Legend Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He got cheered as he slowly entered in the dark with a red light and a costume themed after Rorschach from Watchmen. He walked slowly before sliding into the ring and giving his belt to the ref.

As soon as the bell rang, Lee ran toward Johnny in the corner and he moved out of the way, letting him jump on the top turnbuckle and perform an impressive Moonsault from there. Johnny just scoffed before Irish whipping Lee in the ropes and getting reversed.

Lee grabbed him as he passed by and made him slip under the ropes and outside the ring. He then ran and flipped out on the apron before jumping on Johnny with a Diving Crossbody as he rested against the security barricade, making the two of them fall out on the audience's side.

After this shocking stunt, Lee got back in the ring to run and jumped above the top rope and security barricade right into Johnny with a Top Con Hilo, shocking the audience even more. After both contenders got back in the ring, Johnny charged at Lee who avoided him twice before catching him mid-run with an Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny went for a running dropkick in the corner which Lee dodged and caught him in a headlock, only to be immediately pushed in the ropes and then caught Johnny with a Tilt-a-whirl before landing on his feet and hitting a Spinning Heel Kick to his face.

As the champ member rested in a corner, Lee charged at him and got pushed out on the apron before grabbing the back of his head and slam it on the mat. He then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumping to catch him with a Diving Hurricanrana which knocked him out of the ring.

hit Johnny with a Penalty Kick before getting back in, hoping to win via count-out. The champion glared at his opponent before, with huge support from the crowd, getting back into the ring.

They exchanged a respectful handshake before Lee went for a Roundhouse Kick which Johnny ducked and replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He then Irish Whipped Lee so hard in a corner that he flipped into it before catching him from behind with a Lift Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Lee was holding backward, Psychoz hit his head with a running dropkick which made him fall and followed with another one as he was sitting down in the corner. He then got out on the apron to jump on Lee with a Springboard Swanton bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny body slammed Lee before grabbing his legs and locking him into a Cloverleaf submission hold which looked particularly painful. Lee managed to reach for the ropes in 30 seconds and force the break. He retreated outside afterward, but Johnny followed and threw him into the security barricade.

He then body slammed Lee on the outside floor before bringing him back into the ring and jumped on him with a Whisper In The Wind from the top turnbuckle. Marking a pause to let the crowd cheer him, he Irish Whipped Lee in a corner and charged, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose.

As he groaned in pain, Lee caught him from behind by jumping in an electric chair position which he transitioned into a Frankensteiner. He then ran in the ropes and jumped for a Springboard Moonsault, but Johnny caught him in his arms and hit a Skullbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee retreated outside as the last move hurt him a lot, but Johnny surprised him with a Top Con Hilo. Not stopping there, he lifted and tossed Lee on the other side of said barricade before getting back in the ring and charging into him with a Top Con Hilo, right over the top rope and the security barricade.

Both wrestlers managed to get back inside before the count of 20 and Johnny charged at Lee as he rested in a corner, but he moved out of the way, making him fall out of the ring. Resting a bit, Lee then took the chance to jump out on Johnny with a Springboard Somersault Sitting Senton from the top rope, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

As both men got back in the ring, Johnny ran and caught Lee with two Slingblades, but the third one got countered by a Standing Moonsault Crossbody from Lee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny Roundhouse Kicked Lee's head before climbing a turnbuckle and going for his Guillotine which Lee dodged by rolling out of the way and surprised him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest. He then got on a top turnbuckle to jump on Johnny with a Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

Lee's eyes widened in pure surprise as he couldn't believe it. He won! He finally won a title in UCW! The ref was about to bring him the title belt, but Johnny stopped him and took the belt.

Johnny then walked over to Lee and the two stared at each other in silence...before Johnny handed Lee his belt and congratulated him. Lee started crying a bit and hugged Johnny who then rose his arm.

"It's incredible! After more than three years in UCW, Baijing Lee has finally won his first title!" Joey beamed.

"You have no idea how proud I am of this young guy! We're all proud of you, Lee!" Bobby added.


	11. Chapter 11

**(The Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Washington, DC, D.B. DRAGON!"

He got cheered loudly as he arrived with his red and white dragon-themed vest and tossed it away after arriving in the ring and waiting for his opponent.

**(Endless Thirst)**

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

The Russian powerhouse arrived while drinking a vodka bottle which he then crushed with his forehead before getting inside the ring. His presence intimidated a lot of people...but not Dragon. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers got face to face and glared at each other. For Makarov, it was going to be a fun game. For Dragon...it was the match of his life.

Both wrestlers walked around and were about to lock in a clinch but Dragon instead kicked Makarov's hip which didn't really affect him. He tried two more times which still had no effect before tried to push Makarov back, only for the Russian Powerhouse to easily push him back.

Dragon instead slapped him in the face to which Makarov responded by grabbing and tossing him in a corner where he hit a violent slap to his chest that echoed through the zone. Dragon angrily pushed him back with his legs before still kicking his hips.

Makarov eventually went for a lariat which Dragon ducked and ran on a top turnbuckle to hit him with a Missile Dropkick followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the head. Makarov was stunned long enough for Dragon to clothesline him out of the ring and run into him with a strong Suicide Dive.

As both men got back in the ring, Dragon hit a Roundhouse Kick behind Makarov's head before getting on a second turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Knee Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon applied his Dragon Sleeper, but Makarov's size made it easy for him to reach the ropes and force the break. As Makarov got into a corner, Dragon hit him with chops which didn't affect him and the Russian Powerhouse replied with a chop of his own which knocked Dragon down.

Dragon held his chest that got a bit red in pain before still kicking Makarov's hips and hitting an Enzuigiri to the side of Makarov's head. As the Russian Powerhouse was on his knees, Dragon kicked his chest multiple times (YES!) before going for a Roundhouse to his head which Makarov blocked and chopped him down.

As Dragon rested in the corner, Makarov chopped his chest over and over again, causing it to turn red. Dragon retreated outside the ring and got clotheslined down by Makarov who then grabbed and tossed him into the audience.

He then brought him back at ringside to apply a DDT before getting into the ring and hitting two devastating arm-length lariats. As Dragon was laying down, Makarov hit him with his big arms before running and jumping on him with a Big Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Makarov suplexed Dragon before getting him in a corner and hitting corner clotheslines to him. Dragon replied with pitiful kicks to his chest. They exchanged kicks and chops - slow at first, then faster - until they got tired and Makarov instead caught Dragon in an abdominal stretch.

Dragon managed to reach for the ropes and, as Makarov went for a Discuss Lariat, ducked and somehow managed to lift him for a Dragon Suplex before quickly getting on a turnbuckle and jumped on the Russian Powerhouse with a Diving Headbutt followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Makarov rested in a corner, Dragon charged into him with three running corner dropkicks before running in the ropes and actually landing his Running High Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Not letting the fact that Makarov kicked out of his finisher distract him, Dragon quickly followed with his Cattle Mutilation submission hold. Even though the pain was intense, the Russian Powerhouse managed to break free by grabbing and slamming Dragon's head on the mat multiple times.

After both men rested for a bit, Dragon went for another Running High Knee which Makarov countered with a clothesline that made Dragon backflip. He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a Pop-up Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Dragon rested in a corner, Makarov charged into him with a Body Avalanche followed by his Vodka Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked that Dragon kicked out of the Vodka Slam at 2.9. It was the first time it happened!

The Russian Powerhouse tried to apply a Vodka Slam again which Dragon countered into a DDT. He then hit a Running High Knee to Makarov's head immediately followed by a third one and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd exploded in cheers as Vodka Makarov suffered his very first singles defeat in UCW at the hands of D.B. Dragon. This last one was ecstatic and celebrated with the crowd.

"He did it! D.B. Dragon pinned Vodka Makarov and ended his singles victory streak!" Joey beamed.

"I told you Makarov's streak wouldn't last as long as McTavish's! You owe me five dollars!" Bobby said with a chuckle.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Storm Soul)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challengers! First, from Mumbai, India, RASHID!"

Rashid has short black hair, light brown eyes, and a well-groomed beard. He also has a yellow-green eyepiece on his left eye which looks like the same as Vegeta's from DBZ. His head is adorned with short white shemagh and a black agal. His outfit is a long white sleeveless trench coat with black straps at the center of his coat and is tucked into a black sash. Underneath is a black sleeveless shirt, white military pants, and black open-toed combat boots. He also wears black and dark grey battle wristbands on both of his hands.

The crowd cheered for him as he got into the ring and removed his shemagh, agal, and eyepiece, giving them to the ref and waiting for his opponents.

**(Smashing Pumpkins)**

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, he represents the CP9, PSYCHOZ!"

The CP9 member came out under the cheers as he got in the ring wearing his father' iconic mask, only to remove it once in the ring and giving it to the ref.

**(Ancient spirit)**

"And their opponent, from Guadalajara, Mexico, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, EL DRAGON!"

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and belt which he gave to the ref. This last one showed the title belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Dragon immediately dropkicked Rashid which made him roll out of the ring before Psychoz kicked him in the guts and Irish Whipped him in the ropes, got reversed, and caught the champ with a Running Hurricanrana which Dragon countered with a Cartwheel.

He then tried to clothesline Psychoz who ducked and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Hurricanrana which knocked him out of the ring and then ran out into him with a Corkscrew Top Con Hilo. Getting back in the ring, Psychoz tried to clothesline Rashid who ducked and caught him with a Backflip Headscissors Takedown followed by a Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

As Psychoz rested in a corner, Rashid charged at him, but he moved out of the way and charged at Rashid who pushed him out on the apron and slammed his head on the turnbuckle. Suddenly, Dragon came back in the ring, ducked a clothesline from Rashid and jumped above to top rope to catch Psychoz with a Hurricarana that made him land hard on the outside floor.

Right after that, Rashid jumped out on a second turnbuckle and onto Dragon with a Diving Moonsault before bringing Rashid back in the ring. As he tried to Irish Whip him in a corner, Psychoz countered and ran to receive a boot counter to the face. Rashid then jumped on the ropes to get on the top one and then jumped on Psychoz with a Diving Seated Senton.

Dragon suddenly came back in the ring and dropkicked Rashid into a corner where he hit a corner dropkick before making him sit down and jumped out on the apron from where he hit a rope-aided dropkick before running in the opposite corner and hitting another violent running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Psychoz came back in the ring and Dragon kicked him in the guts before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by a knee strike under the chin and a running clothesline that made Dragon flip.

Before he could go for the pin, Rashid arrived and kicked him the guts before Irish Whipping him in the ropes, getting reversed, and received a Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of the head as an answer.

As Psychoz retreated outside the ring, Rashid turned his attention to Dragon and ran in the ropes to catch him with a Yoshitonic Roll which the champion countered with an Elevated Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon brought Rashid in a corner, placed him in a Tree of Woe position, and climbed to go for a Double Foot Stomp, but Psychoz arrived on the apron from where he jumped to catch Dragon with a Super Hurricarana, making him crash hard in the ring.

Rashid then ran in the ropes and caught Psychoz with a Tilt-a-whirl DDT before Dragon surprised him with a Running Canadian Destroyer. After this series of impressive moves, all three men laid down as the audience chanted: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Psychoz charged at Dragon who Superkicked him in the face before catching him with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Dragon received a knee strike to the jaw from Rashid who then charged at Psychoz who caught him with a Pop-up Cutter and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Psychoz climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonsault, but Dragon arrived and made him fall on his privates before climbing up and hitting a Double Foot Stomp to his chest from there and followed by grabbing Rashid and going for his Dragon Bomb (Sitout Suplex Powerbomb). However, Rashid countered it into a Frankensteiner and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rashid immediately caught Dragon with a Codebreaker and another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Rashid tried to go for a Brainbuster, but Psychoz came to kick him in the guts and brought him on a top turnbuckle for a Superplex. However, Dragon arrived and pushed him away before climbing and fighting with Rashid up there.

Suddenly, Psychoz ran up on the turnbuckle and caught the two of them with a Double C4. He went for the pin on Rashid.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried on Dragon.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Dragon kicked Psychoz and the guts and went for his Dragon Bomb which Psychoz escaped. Instead, Dragon hit a Bicycle Kick to his head followed by a Reverse Frankensteiner from behind.

He then quickly hit a knee strike to Rashid's head before lifting him and finally landing his Dragon Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, EL DRAGON!"

The luchador rose his title belt under the cheers despite being tired.

"Wow! That show killed it!" Joey beamed. "That double C4 by Psychoz was amazing!"

"I think I'll never get tired of seeing these cruiserweights flying all around the place, Joey!" Bobby said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Shimmies)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Suki, Ukraine, "The Dance Goddess" DIANA BATIST!"

Diana came out wearing a flamboyant red belly dancing dress with gold accents. She danced with a veil of the same colors on her way to the ring before dropping it and getting inside where she danced a bit more before the song ended.

**(The Eye Of The Snake)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The champ came out wearing a glowing light green jacket and snake mask on her way to the ring. Once inside, she removed it and gave her title belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both women shook hands before grabbing each other and starting to struggle with each other all over the ring. Viper tried to apply her Viper Lock earlier on but Diana escaped and tried to return the Viper Lock on her own user, but the champ escaped and both women marked a pause to let the crowd cheer for them.

They locked hands and turned it into a strength test which lasted for many seconds before Diana managed to knock Viper back and then shook her hips to taunt her. Viper glared and pushed Diana in a corner before charging into her with a Cartwheel back elbow followed by a Running Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Viper went for her Viper Lock again but Diana made her flip and grabbed her into her Camel Clutch submission hold. The champ managed to reach for the ropes to force the break and Diana dropkicked her in the face before Viper replied with violent elbow smashes to her face.

Diana replied with elbow smashes of her own and a DDT. She then Irish Whipped her in the ropes and went for a clothesline which Viper avoided by performing a Cartwheel, a backflip, and then a dropkick to Diana's chest.

As Diana retreated out of the ring, Viper tried to charge into her with a Suicide Dive, but Diana dodged, letting her crash into the security barricade. Diana then grabbed and Irish Whipped her hard into the security barricade before body slamming her on the outside floor.

After resting for a bit, Diana went for a clothesline which Viper ducked and ran onto an apron to jump on a top rope, a second one, and then out on Diana with a Diving Crossbody. She then brought Diana back in the ring and hit her with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Diana rested against the ropes, Viper hit her with a 619 followed by another Springboard Missile Dropkick behind the head and then locked her into a Crossface submission hold. After many seconds, Diana reached for the ropes to force the break and, as she sat in a corner, Viper ran to hit her with a Double Knee Stomp to the face.

As Viper got on the apron and went for a third Springboard Missile Dropkick, Diana hit her with a Big Boot to make her fall back on the apron and then got out to apply a DDT on the apron. She then brought Viper back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle where Viper Roundhouse Kicked her head which made her fall on the apron.

The champ then climbed a top turnbuckle from where she jumped out on Diana with an impressive Diving Moonsault. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" Just as Viper was about to get back in the ring, Diana caught her from behind on the apron and Powerbombed her on the outside floor.

Diana then climbed a top turnbuckle from where she hit a Diving Double Foot Stomp to Viper's torso all the way down to the outside floor. She then brought her back in the ring and hit a Missile Dropkick from a top turnbuckle followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana placed Viper in a Tree of Woe position in a corner and climbed to hit a Diving Double Foot Stomp to her chest followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana got Viper back up and caught her with her Hips From Hell followed by a Metal Leg Drop, a Powerbomb, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After Viper got back up, Diana hit her in the face and the champ replied with a blow of her own. The girls kept trading blows until Diana countered one with an Arm Twist Sucker Punch followed by a Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana tried to go for her Metal Slam but Viper broke free and caught her with a Lifting Double Underhook Sitout Facebuster and, as Diana sat in a corner, charged into her with another Running Double Knee Stomp to the face.

She then went for a clothesline which Diana ducked and countered with an Arm-length Lariat which Viper countered with another Lifting Double Underhook Sitout Facebuster. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for her Snake moonsault but Diana rose her knees at the last second and she landed on them.

Diana hit a Bicycle Kick to Viper's head before following with an X-plex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper went for another Bicycle Kick which Viper blocked and started delivering many elbow strikes to Diana's head. As the Dance Goddess collapsed on her knees, Viper started delivering kicks to her chest and then performed a backflip followed by a Standing Moonsault on Diana.

She then quickly ran on a second turnbuckle to jump on Diana with a Snake Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper went for a Roundhouse Kick to Diana's head, but the Dance Goddess blocked and countered it into an Ankle Lock submission hold. After many painful seconds, Viper rolled to break free and Roundhouse Kicked Diana's head.

Viper then tried to apply her Viper Lock, but Diana fought and managed to catch her with a big series of German Suplexes, ending with a Bridging one.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, Viper Roundhouse Kicked Diana's head...but that surprisingly didn't affect her and she caught Viper with another Bridging X-plex.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The two girls were getting tired and started exchanging blows at each other's head until Viper hit a Spinning Elbow Smash followed by a Bridging X-plex of her own.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper quickly grabbed Diana into her Viper Lock submission hold...when the bell suddenly rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we reached the 30minute time limit! Therefore, this match is a draw! Meaning that Miss Viper is still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion!"

Both women looked disappointed that they failed to get a winner, but they nonetheless shook hands and Viper took her title belt which she rose in victory.

"This is the second time in Beach Brawl history that a match ends up in a time limit draw!" Joey said.

"That was still a spectacular duel between two of the strongest women in UCW!" Bobby said. "But for the time being, Miss Viper's title reign continues!"


	14. Chapter 14

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! introducing first the challengers, the team of FR0ST SH4DOW & DEATH ROWE!"

The duo came out to positive reception with black and white and red and gold ninja suits for Fr0st and Rowe respectively. They calmly walked into the ring where they did the "NO FEAR" sign before waiting for their opponents.

**(Shot 'em)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The duo came out to positive reception as they high-fived fans and got into the ring. They gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Fr0st and Ben started the match with the former doing the "ZERO FEAR" sign in the latter's face. He then grabbed Ben in a headlock and got pushed in the ropes. As Ben bent down, Fr0st tried to catch him with his Package Piledriver earlier in the match, but Ben broke free.

He then took Fr0st down and tried to lock him in his Sharpshooter submission hold, but Fr0st broke free. Fr0st once again did the "ZERO FEAR" sign in Ben's face to annoy him which worked.

Ben dropkicked Fr0st in his corner before going to tag Platty. Rowe tapped Fr0st for the tag at the same time and ran, ducked a double clothesline from his two opponents, and then grabbed their arms before flipping in the ropes for a double Handspring Arm Drag.

As Platty retreated out on the apron, Rowe charged at him but got pushed out of the ring. Platty went for a Penalty Kick which Rowe dodged and went for a Superkick that Platty dodged, went for a Trouble In Paradise that Rowe ducked, and then both men hit a dropkick at the each other at the same time.

Rowe and Platty got into each other's face before getting back in the ring and starting to hit shoulder tackles at a turn with neither opponent moving. Eventually, Rowe had enough and surprised Platty with a dropkick to the face as he ran in the ropes.

Ben got into the ring and got caught with a back body drop from Rowe who then tagged Fr0st. This last one hit a running knee strike to Ben's jaw as he rested in a corner and Rowe followed with a Jump Clothesline. He then made Ben kneel down in the middle of the ring as he and Fr0st hit a Superkick on either side of his head.

Platty tried to clothesline Rowe who ducked and received a Superkick to the face followed by a Spinning one from Rowe. Fr0st then caught him with a Slingblade followed by a Wheelbarrow Slam with Rowe's help and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty kicked up and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Rowe ducked but touched Fr0st's head. He then chopped Rowe's chest before grabbing his hand, running on a corner, on the rope, and then jumping to catch both Rowe and Fr0st with a Diving Arm Drag.

He then tagged Ben who, while on the apron, avoided a shoulder charge from Fr0st between the ropes, kicked his head, and flipped on his back before clotheslining Rowe followed by Fr0st. Platty then lifted Rowe for a Military Press before charging into Fr0st with a Spear.

After taking a moment to pose, Ben twisted Fr0st's arm before tagging Platty who climbed the corner and hit a double axe handle on Fr0st's arm. The two friends repeated this procedure a few times before Platty went for a Diving Double Foot Stomp on Fr0st's arm. However, this last one brought Ben in the way, causing him to receive the attack instead.

Platty was surprised but still Spin Kicked Fr0st in the stomach before running in the ropes and, with help from Platty who pushed him up, caught Fr0st with a Hurricanrana. Ben then caught Rowe's head while he was out on the apron and Platty dropkicked him in the face which knocked him off the apron.

As Fr0st rested in a corner, Ben charged at him, only for the ninja to jump, letting him crash head-first in the corner. Platty charged for a running corner dropkick but ended up hitting his own partner after Fr0st dodged. As Ben sat down in the corner, Fr0st caught Platty with a monkey Flip that sent him crashing into his partner.

Fr0st then tagged Rowe who lifted Platty and dropped his privates on the top rope before slapping Ben's chest, catching his hand, running up in the corner, and catching Platty with a Springboard Hurricanrana while arm dragging Ben.

Rowe ducked a clothesline from Ben and caught his legs for a Giant Swing that lasted for 20 turns before he went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe tagged Fr0st who Irish Whipped Ben in a corner and charged to receive a boot counter to the face. Ben then jumped on the top turnbuckle and then back to catch Fr0st with a Diving Corkscrew Cutter.

Fr0st managed to tag Rowe who charged into Platty with a Spear between the ropes which knocked him on the outside floor and then got back in the ring to be caught with a Northern Lights Suplex from Ben.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben locked Rowe in the Sharpshooter, but Fr0st arrived and Ben caught him with a Northern Lights Suplex too. Ben tagged Platty who ran in the ring and clotheslined Rowe before jumping out on the apron and surprising Fr0st with a Penalty Kick.

Platty then hit a shoulder charge in Rowe's stomach before catching him with a Springboard Sitout Facebuster. He then rolled back on the apron from where he jumped out on Fr0st with a moonsault.

As Rowe rested in a corner, Platty hit him with a running knee strike to the jaw and then applied a Running Bulldog while also clotheslining Fr0st who came back in the ring. After that, he went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty tagged Ben with whom he locked both Rowe and Fr0st into a Sharpshooter submission hold. Despite the pain, none of the ninjas gave up and they eventually reached for the ropes to force the break.

Ben then positioned Rowe with his legs resting on the rope for Ben to jump on him from the apron with a Springboard 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Fr0st jumped in to break the pin before Platty clotheslined him out of the ring. Platty then tagged Ben before getting out on the apron. Ben lifted Rowe and applied a Running Corner Powerbomb/Roundhouse Kick Combination with him before they lifted him up and applied an Aided Standing Slice Braid (like the Motor City Machine Guns) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After this shocking kickout, Fr0st came back in the ring and started slapping both Ben and Platty's chest before running in the ropes and receiving a Superkick from Ben who received a Superkick from Rowe who received a Superkick from Platty. The combo ended with Fr0st and Platty Roundhouse Kicking each other's head which knocked them both down.

As the four men were laying down in the ring, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

As Rowe retreated out on the apron, Platty charged and receive a shoulder charge in the stomach followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the head. Ben, who was on the same apron as him, kicked his guts and tried to lift him for a Powerbomb, but Fr0st suddenly ran on the apron and jumped to catch Ben with a Canadian Destroyer directly on the apron, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

Rowe then rolled into the ring and caught Platty with his Guillotine (Pedigree) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As both Ben and Platty retreated together out of the ring, Rowe ran and jumped on Fr0st's shoulders and then out on his two opponents. They then brought Platty back in the ring and Fr0st grabbed his arm to snap it before Rowe climbed the turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Swanton Bomb.

Rowe then charged out into Ben with a Suicide Dive before Fr0st grabbed the injured Platty for a Package Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW ultra Team Champions, FR0ST SH4DOW & DEATH ROWE!"

The two ninjas were tired but really happy. As the ref brought them the Ultra Team belts, they took it and happily rose them for the cheering crowd while chanting: "ZERO FEAR!"

"They did it! Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow finally defeated the team of Bad Ben & Platty to win their very first tag team titles!" Joey beamed.

"That was a spectacular tag team match! Bad Ben and Platty can be proud; but now, it's time for Rowe and Sh4dow's reign to start!" Bobby said.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Smooth Criminal)**

"The following contest is a TLC Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the Monarchy, from San Diego, California, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

Escobar came out in a manner similar to Prince Devitt or Chris Jericho as the lights darkened and Escobar turned on the neon lights for his jacket and posed with his arms spread out. After posing for a bit, the lights turned on, and he made this way to the ring. He got up on the top turnbuckle and did a Rainmaker style pose as the other three turnbuckles erupt with pyro.

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he walked into the ring wearing a hooded black long coat, like the type boxers wear on their way to the ring, and before his chief and friend. Even after the ref called for the bell, the two friends kept staring at each other in silence.

Suddenly, Freddy said: "Caesar! If you hold back against me, I will be very disappointed in you! Understand that?!" Caesar stared at him...before nodding to his leader and getting in his fighting stance.

Freddy charged into Caesar with a shoulder tackle in the corner and received a punch in the face as an answer. Caesar threw him into the corner and gave him a punch to the face before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and knocking him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran into the ropes and Freddy tried to jump above him, only to be caught on his shoulders. However, he broke free and grabbed Caesar's waist from behind, only to receive a back elbow in the face.

Caesar then Irish Whipped him in a corner and charged, but Freddy flipped on his back and rolled away before getting caught with a Gorilla Press from Caesar. He then lifted him in a suplex position for 15 seconds before Freddy broke free and chopped his chest.

Caesar tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and slipped out of the ring to go get a ladder. Caesar followed and smashed him in the face before picking up a broom and teasingly cleaning Freddy's back before smashing it with the broom.

He then sent Freddy back in the ring while he picked up a ladder, but Freddy jumped on him and the ladder with a Running Plancha. He then got back in the ring and charged into Caesar with a Top Con Hilo.

Freddy brought the ladder in the ring and went for the belt, but Caesar brought him back down and smashed him in the face with a Roaring Elbow.

As Freddy rolled out on the apron, he tried to smash Caesar who ducked and caught him with a Slingshot Powerslam. He then put the ladder in a corner where he Irish Whipped Freddy into it three times.

He then put the ladder down and Body Slammed Freddy on it before getting on the apron for a Slingshot Body Splash which Freddy dodged, letting him crash on the ladder. The Prince then picked up the ladder and smashed Caesar's stomach with it before pushing him in a corner and pressing his foot in his face.

He then tried to Irish Whip Caesar, but he resisted, forcing him to scratch his face instead. He then charged at him and blocked a boot counter, pushing Caesar to hit the side of his head with an Enzuigiri instead.

He then put the ladder on a top turnbuckle and tried to Irish Whip Freddy into it, but he slipped under it and out of the ring to join his two comrades. Caesar suddenly ran and jumped into him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then picked up a smaller ladder and brought it close to the ropes in the ring and climbed it as he was going to jump on the three of them again, but Freddy grabbed a steel plate and smashed Caesar's head with it before jumping on the top rope and catching Caesar with a Sunset flip Powerbomb from the ladder.

He then Irish Whipped Caesar head first into the ladder that was on a top turnbuckle before pushing him outside and smashing his head with the steel plate. He Irish Whipped Caesar into the security barricade before grabbing another ladder and setting it between the apron and the barricade.

He tried to suplex Caesar on it, but he countered with a suplex drop on the ladder. He then put the ladder against the ring and tried to Slingshot Fredy into it, but he held on the ladder and jumped on Caesar with a Diving Moonsault.

However, Caesar grabbed him in a Powerslam position and tossed him head first into the ladder. Caesar then got in the ring and started climbing up the ladder toward the title, but Freddy came back in and smashed Caesar's back and head to stop him.

He then applied a Royal Decree (Brainbuster dropped on the knee) followed by a Execution (High-impact swinging back elbow to a kneeling opponent's head). He then climbed up the ladder, but Caesar caught him on his shoulders and applied an Electric Chair Drop.

He then put a ladder on the ropes before grabbing another one and smashed it into Freddy's stomach twice and once on his back. He then clotheslined him hard in a corner before going for a German Suplex, but Freddy landed on his feet and Superkicked Caesar's head.

He then ran in the ropes and Caesar caught him with a back body drop on the ladder in the ropes which broke in two. Caesar then went to pick up two small trash cans on top on which he put the small ladder.

He then brought Freddy on a top turnbuckle to Superplex him on the ladder, but he pushed him back and jumped on him, only to get caught in his arms. Caesar tried to Powerslam him on the ladder, but he broke free and caught him with a King's Landing (Handspring Cutter) on the ladder.

He then somehow managed to apply a Royal Special (Inverted Superplex) on the ladder which broke in two, causing the crowd to chant: "Holy shit!"

Freddy tried to climb the broken ladder, but it was useless, so he picked up the good one and climbed it. However, Caesar grabbed him and Powerbombed him in the corner and tried to follow with his Lion bomb, but Freddy grabbed the ladder and kicked him back.

He kept climbing the ladder which Caesar pushed down and gave a few blows to a very tired Freddy before running in the ropes and receiving a Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike) to the side of the head from Freddy.

He then ran in the ropes, but Caesar grabbed a ladder and tossed it at his head. He then tried to apply his Lionbomb once more which Freddy countered into a Reverse Frankensteiner.

As he was laying down, Freddy ran and hit a Prince's Blade (Springboard Knee Strike) to the side of his head before lifting him for his Prince's Crown (Stormbreaker/Double Underhook Overhead Gutwrench dropped into a modified Corkscrew Neckbreaker). However, Caesar broke free and hit a Roaring Elbow to the back of his head before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Kingmaker (Spanish Fly).

Freddy once again climbed a ladder, but Caesar climbed the other side and gave him a few blows before applying a Superplex which caused the fans to chant: "This is awesome!"

The two men then weakly climbed up the ladder at the same time and exchanged blows - slow at first, then faster until they both fell down.

Caesar then brought Freddy out on the apron and tried to apply a Powerbomb which he countered with a back body drop on the apron. Freddy then picked up two tables from under the ring which he set side-by-side before smashing Caesar's back with a trash can.

He then put him on the tables while he climbed up a ladder, but Caesar smashed him and Powerbombed him through the two tables from the ladder. The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

He then climbed up the ladder and managed to un-hook the title belt.

"Here is your winner and still the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered for the King of Beasts who panted and rose his title belt. DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres then arrived to help their leader standing up. Caesar and Freddy stared at each other...but hugging each other. Dylan and DJ joined in and they all did the Monarchy symbols together.

"Best. TLC Match. Ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER!" Joey beamed.

"I agree; Escobar and Caesar gave it their all, but it's the King Of Beasts that defeated the Prince in the end!" Bobby added. "I'm just glad they still remained together in the end as the Monarchy!"


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hot Wings)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rio de Janeiro, he is the UCW World Champion Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived under cheers, dressed in a military macaw-themed carnival suit. He danced across the entrance ramp jumped in the ring to show some Capoeira moves before waiting for his opponent.

**(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The beach crowd cheered loudly as the Ultimate Wrestler entered and slowly walked into the ring.

The two men stood face-to-face with no sign of fear. Suddenly, as soon as the ref called for the bell, Pedro hit a Trouble In Paradise on the side of Tank's head to stun him before catching him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he got back up, Pedro kicked Tank in the face followed by a smash before running in the ropes and got caught with a Hip Toss Backbreaker. He then put him in a corner and hit a few clotheslines before practically tossing him to the other side of the ring.

He then Irish whipped him in a corner before charging, but Pedro slipped out on the apron and kicked the back on Tank's legs to make him fall before jumping for a Springboard Double Foot Stomp to Tank's chest.

As Tank rested in a corner following this strong shot, Pedro stroke him with a European Uppercut before rolling back and charging again, only for Tank to catch him by the throat and push him in the middle of the ring. However, Pedro broke free and chopped Tank's chest three times to little effect before running in the ropes.

However, Tank followed him, only to be surprised by a dropkick to the leg which made him fall and then proceeded to stomp on his arm a few times. As Tank retreated outside the ring, Pedro charged for a Suicide Dive, but Tank caught him in mid-air into a suplex position and applied the move on the outside floor.

Tank then dragged him to the apron before getting in the ring and applying a Superplex to Pedro from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank Irish whipped Pedro in the ropes and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by a second one and another pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Pedro and locked him into a Bow And Arrow submission hold which he surprisingly reversed into a pinfall.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Tank immediately pushed Pedro off and kicked his head which made him fall out of the ring. Tank decided to follow and caught Pedro with a Side Suplex on the apron before getting him back in the ring where Pedro tried to fight back with a chop, but Tank replied with a stronger one.

Tank then Irish Whipped him in a corner, where Pedro pushed up to catch Tank's head with his feet but got pushed out on the apron. However, he immediately bounced back and caught Tank with a Headscissors Takedown and tried to follow with a smash which Tank countered with a Push-up Death Valley Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank stomped on Pedro before lifting him in a suplex position and he suddenly countered it with a Small Package.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro immediately caught Tank with a rolling pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro charged again, but Tank let him get in a corner before charging, but Pedro pushed made him roll back by pushing him with both of his feet and then rolled forward for an attack, but Tank caught him on his shoulders and actually managed to hit an F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

A now weaker Pedro tried to fight back with chops, but Tank simply kept pushing him down with chops of his own and blows. Eventually, Pedro glared angrily at Tank and gave him a strong strike to the face followed by a few others before Tank knee stroke him in the stomach.

He then tried to apply his Gourdbuster, but Pedro landed on his feet and ducked a clothesline before receiving a Bicycle Kick to the head and rested in a corner. Tank tried to charge and received a Superkick to the face before Pedro got on the second turnbuckle.

There, Tank hit him in the back and then forced his head backward before Superkicking it which stunned him. Tank then tried to apply a Powerbomb which Pedro countered into a Reverse Frankensteiner and both men laid down to rest a bit.

As they finally got back on their feet, Pedro immediately hit a Jump Knee Strike to Tank's face who tried to reply with a clothesline which Pedro avoided by falling on his back and kicking up before jumping to hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

As Tank rested in a corner, Pedro ran in the side ropes and hit a running dropkick right in his face before lifting him up on the turnbuckle, slip his legs between the ropes, Superkick his head, and then catch him with a Jumping Spike DDT.

He then waited for Tank to get back up before going for his Trouble In Paradise which Tank interrupted by pushing him up and let him crash on the mat before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Rolling Cuter from Pedro who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As both men got back up, Pedro went for another Jump Knee Strike which Tank dodged and went for a Side Suplex, but Pedro backflipped and Superkicked him in the stomach, a Roundhouse one to the head, a kick to the leg which made him drop to the knees and a Calf-Kick to the head. He then went for another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Tank was laying down, Pedro climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Double Foot Stomp which Tank dodged and tried to hit a clothesline which Pedro avoided by grabbing Tank's waist, but he broke free and hit a strong elbow smash in Pedro's face before lifting him on his shoulders and applying an Argentine Backbreaker followed by locking a Cloverleaf Pain submission hold.

Luckily, the ropes were nearby and Pedro managed to grab one to force the break. As he rested in a corner, Tank charged into him with a violent clothesline followed by another one and tried to finish it with a Stinger Splash, but Pedro somehow managed to grab him in his arms and lifted him to apply a Spinning Suplex.

The Brazilian wrestler gave a determined glare as he then grabbed Tank by the arm and kicked his head a few times before he blocked his foot and lifted him to apply a Powerbomb on his knee and quickly tried to follow with another F10, but Pedro countered it into a Cross Armbreaker submission hold.

Tank quickly put his feet on the nearby ropes before any major damage could be done. After releasing him, Pedro stomped on his head multiple times before getting him up and twisting his arm, but Tank replied with a sudden Jump Knee Strike to the face and immediately followed by throwing a stunned Pedro in the ropes for a Pop-up Powerbomb followed by a Powerbomb in the corner.

He then hit him with a Running European Uppercut followed by an Enzuigiri and a German Suplex before finishing with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Tank put Pedro in a corner and gave him a European Uppercut before going to charge and received a boot to the face twice before he finally blocked Pedro's boot and pushed it down to receive a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head instead.

Tank still refused to give up and ran forward, only for Pedro to jump past him and hit a 619 right in his stomach before flipping up in the ring and hitting him directly with a Rolling Double Knee Stomp immediately followed by a 450 Splash after jumping on a top turnbuckle and a pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

Pedro was getting desperate and started delivering many strikes to Tank's shoulder before locking him in the Cross Armbreaker again. However, Tank used his strength to lift him and drop him back of the head first into a corner.

As Pedro weakly got back up, Tank surprised him with a Discuss Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank threw Pedro out on the apron and charged at him, only to receive a smash in the face and being dragged out of the ring. Pedro then ran and hit a Penalty Kick right in Tank's face which stunned him badly and got on a second turnbuckle to jump on Tank with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

Pedro then brought Tank back in the ring before getting on a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the back of his head before rolling on him for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd was excited and chanted: "Fight forever!"

Pedro glared angrily at Tank and screamed: "I WILL BE THE ONE TO WIN THIS MATCH!" before hitting a Jump Knee Strike to his head followed by a second one and an ultimate third one. Pedro then ran in the ropes and got lifted by Tank who dropped him into a Gorilla Press into the corner.

He then lifted Pedro and applied an F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank looked in Pedro in pure shock before smiling and laughing of good heart as he didn't have such a fun match in a long time. He then tried to drag him in the corner, but Pedro was too weak to even stand up.

He lifted him in a sitting position on the top turnbuckle before getting there too and lifted him in the air for a Superplex, but held him still for 10 seconds before actually hitting the move. He then waited for Pedro to get back up and hit him with a Discuss Clothesline, but to everybody's surprise, after taking the hit, Pedro bounced back up and hit a Double Foot Stomp on the back on Tank's head.

After they both laid down, they weakly got back up and Tank lifted Pedro to apply an F10, but he landed on his feet and used the momentum to hit another Trouble In Paradise to the side of his head. A stunned Tank bounced in the ropes before receiving another Trouble In Paradise and then a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, PEDRO!"

The crowd was cheering super loud as both men were laying down and it took help from the ring staff to make them stand up. After being given his belt, Pedro offered his fist to Tank...who accepted to make a bump-fist and even hugged Pedro.

The Nihilist arrived to help Tank getting away, congratulating Pedro on the way. As the champ walked away to the entrance ramp, he lifted his title belt one last time for the crowd before leaving.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Joey exclaimed, barely able to stand in place. "That match was as good as the one they had last year!"

"What a touching moment for both men; they gave all they had by passion for this sport!" Bobby said and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not gonna cry..."

"That was UCW Beach Brawl, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
